Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, are equipped with a display screen. The display screen can be a standard rectangular, and can be irregular in shape. The irregular display screen can be produced by cutting off four corners of the standard rectangular display screen. However, the corners of the cut display screen can affect at least part of the display.